worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of all important events mentioned in Worth the Candle. Earth 0 AD * Jesus Christ (son of God) is born 2009 AD * Pilgrim's Promise campaign, Juniper's party makes friends with a necromancer * Tunnels campaign 2010 AD * Drowned Valleys campaign * Eccentric Industries campaign * Wickersham’s Extraordinary Adventuring Agency campaign * Counterbalance campaign * Cranberry Guilds campaign 2011 AD * Altered Chorus campaign * Knights of the Square Table campaign, the character of Uther Penndraig is born 2012 AD * Scattered Asches campaign * Long Stairs campaign * Magus Europa campaign 2013 AD * Hellpocalypse campaign * Laser Fleet campaign * Sleeping Beauties campaign 2014 AD * Infinity's Edge campaign * Flesh.txt is written * Heaven's Host campaign * Critter Island campaign 2015 AD * Whispering Isles campaign * Small Worlds campaign * Small Gods campaign 2016 AD * Patchwork Republic campaign * Glimwarden campaign * Tentacles of the Third Reich campaign * Arthur dies in a car accident * Juniper, Reimer, Tiff and Tom play Long Stairs again * A month after Arthur's death, Tiff worries that Juniper is sinking into his pain * A Manxome Foe campaign, Fel Seed is created 2017 AD * Twilight Bloom campaign is planned Pre-Juniper Aerb -25 FE * Uther's body is born -9 FE * Uther arrives in Aerb -4 FE * Uther takes Avengion from the lake, kills Dark Lord Foundational Era -1 FE * Meeting of the Seventeen Swords 0 FE * First Empire is Founded * Uther's first son is born 3 FE * Uther first comes to Kuum Doona * Dahlia is born * Pallida dies and is reborn 4 FE * Invasion of the Ice Wizards 5 FE * Apocalypse Demon 7 FE * Wandering Blight Roaming Era 8 FE * Uther returns to Kuum Doona 12 FE * Uther places the magic mirror 14 FE * Uther kills Dracula * Dahlia becomes Uther's 'squire' 30 FE * Uther leaves forever 34 FE * Fel Seed appears 90 FE * Tansy shows up at Kuum Doona 123 FE * Time chamber installed in Kuum Doona Second Empire Era ~240 FE * Foundation of the Second Empire * Extermination of the druids 324 FE * Collapse of the Second Empire Third Empire Era ~400 FE * Radio invented * Caer Laga is abandoned * Amoureux Penitentiary is abandoned 494 FE * Fenn is born 510 FE * Amaryllis Penndraig born 512 FE * Amaryllis’ father dies 520 FE * Amaryllis’ mother dies 527 FE * Juniper Smith wakes up in Aerb Post-Juniper Aerb Day 1 (Taking the Fall - Diamond and Iron) * Juniper Smith escapes Comfort with Amaryllis Day 2 (Diamond and Iron - Making Magic) * Juniper learns blood magic Day 3 (Making Magic - Montage) * Amaryllis retrieves the Teleport Key * End of the Game's tutorial * Juniper, Amaryllis and Fenn arrive at Barren Jewel Day 4-10 (Montage) * Juniper grinds his skills in a hotel room Day 11-14 (Desert Course-Like a Glove) * Juniper, Amaryllis and Fenn set out for Caer Laga * Amaryllis is kidnapped Day 17 (Rocket Man) * Juniper and Fenn escape Caer Laga via rocket and arrive back at Barren Jewel * Around here the timeline falls apart, so please someone with better reading comprehension figure out the rest =